fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Elaine Lyte
Elaine Lyte (エレインライト, Erein Raito) was a Wizard of the Pergrande Kingdom, a member of the now defunct The Colossus Guild. Using her skills she disappeared from the land, travelling across Ishgar to make an infamy as the nicknamed, "Velvet Sorceress," whom became so elusive no one could pin her face on a Wanted Poster other than a vague description. Fetching for a high price she soon teamed up with a fallen Dark Guild in Fiore, coercing its leader Swartz to go on treasure hunts for particular magic items of high value. Finding one of which she promised they set their eyes on the river city of Fiume di Giglio. Since her defeat by the Phoenix Guild, Elaine and Swartz were taken into custody by the Magic Council till their pending trial brings them for their judgement and sentencing. Appearance Elaine is a beautiful woman possessing sexual appeal in her curves and shape despite it nearly being covered at all times in a crimson trench coat and sun hat. Long locks of luscious onyx hued hair falls to rest over her shoulders and the top of her back, complementing her fair complexioned face with fetching ruby red lips and piercing blue eyes. Standing nearly as tall as any man her figure is almost comparable to an hourglass by definition. Her chosen apparel is that of a crimson trench coat, reaching all the way down to her heels. A Sun hat of similar hue presides over her head almost permanently enshrouding her upper facial features unless desired. When unfurled the coat reveals a sleek body tight black body suit that hugs her bosom down to her narrow waist past her thighs to her toned calves to tuck into the fastened red clogged boots. The belt has a buckle in the shape of the letter 'S' a callback to her prior nickname, the 'Scarlet Sorceress,' given to her by her old Guild. Ever since her battle at Fiume, she lost her trademark red coat, hat, and slippers leaving her bereft of her usual apparel. For a time she wore nothing but a ragged cloak which she used to cover her body to acceptable modesty, though never shown it off till her escape during the prison's destruction. It was a bleak black cloak with a grey outline with frayed edges and left little else to cover her attractive form. Despite this she made do with what she had, till she'd get a new set of clothing. Personality Elaine is what many could say is facetious to what many could consider serious situations. Her experience and cool temperament is the result of her laidback, allurring and seductive front that she puts up to most newcomers that cross her path. Due to the fact she only sees them once the impression is usually lost by the lack of features she's willing to let loose to the world. The longstanding habit of hiding in the shadows usually disallowed her to speak much unless caught, but with a band on her side she chooses to be much more witty and open with how she views the situation. Around Swartz she is haughty to a point but is usually the more smooth talking of the pair. She treats the man like a useful associate and tool as much as he sees her as a trophy prize to hold around as much as a dangerous partner. Despite this she values his wellbeing enough that she will try to disallow anyone to harm him or to attack him from behind if she can do anything about it. Background Elaine Lyte is the perfect example of what happens when greed and desire turn a good mage into a force to be reckoned with. Having been raised in the providential lands of Pergrande, she knew little other than the comfort and ease to access of noble life. Losing that in a terrible fire, she was raised by her uncle within The Colossus, a favored Guild of Wizards that protected the land and served the King directly. Despite having lost the connection to ease of accessibility she was taught many trades and tricks, some of which she expanded upon later in life. Her uncle however was terribly disgruntled, believing that he should be getting the kind of treatment his brother and wife had as nobles. Often scorned or looked at with disgust during his drunken stupors, Elaine grew to hate her uncle despite his genuine earnesty in trying to keep her safe and raising her like his own. The Jekyl and Hyde swings became more and more debased, soon catching the eyes of her future romantic partner, Roland. Being an established high ranking member of the Guild, he took interest in Elaine's talents and beauty, to which she returned his searching eyes with offers of affection and intrigue. One to bend the rules to gain a little profit, she was taught much in the arts of thievery and the mastery of escapism from his own hands; among other things. Caught in the act of striking Elaine, Roland reported the senior member of the Guild to the Guild Master and they convened he was no longer fit to be Elaine's Guardian as well as a member of such a prestigious organization. Leaving in shame it wouldn't be the last time they see him. Not long after exile, Elaine and Roland continued extorting their clients, victims and built up a sizable profit. When she began to see the potential of living a true lifestyle without boundaries or control, Elaine began to loathe how her lover took small portions of their earnings for himself. Using seductive words and promises she didn't believe she slowly turned what used to be desire into rage against the man she once yearned for. Returning in the dead of night, however, was her dreaded uncle attempting to kill Elaine and Roland for undoing the reputation he had established for himself. In the midst of a struggle Roland was mortally injured by her uncle, giving her an opportunity to kill her uncle by stabbing him in the back. As he choked on his blood, begging Elaine to get help, she left her Guild and set fire to it to cover tracks unknowingly dooming the organization's reputable future that'd leave it to be cut off from the nobility entirely. Crossing the countryside she began using the wealth, knowledge, and experience she had acquired from The Colossus to make a name as a thieving mage, going by the title of "The Velvet Sorceress" due to her choice of apparel being mostly red. Only seen in the shadows and never given a proper view of her face no one suspected or acknowledged her connection back to her homeland or the Guild she had unintentionally destroyed. With no attachment given to men she never left alive or to people she robbed blind or in plain sight, she became quickly the talk of myths and legends as she never stayed in the same place or country for too long. It wasn't until nearly a decade with this reputation intact that she encountered a group of former Dark Guildsmen led by their self appointed leader, Swartz. The man was charismatic and intimidating at first glance but it was clear he was no firsthand pick for leadership given their Guild was annihilated while he and his men fled from their attacker. Bewitched by her appearance and her commanding aura she earned his attention as well as his heart just like she wanted. Being a man of significant strength and potential, she seduced the man to let her be his second, easily winning the man's heart and those that were under his command. Having acquired a list of what she had originally seen as useless treasure maps she decided to put them to the test by using her new lover and his force to go on an expedition to what was suppose to be the burial site of a holy warrior of Ishgar. Finding the grave cemented by a grand sword that had no speck of dust in the wide cavern they fought and trekked through with caution, Swartz took it by the hand and felt great power dwelling within it. Displaying a crude yet effective mastery over its untamed power, he inspired his men even further by his call upon even ancient and unfamiliar relics. Encouraged to go somewhere more public to find more items of worth, Elaine set her sights on a number of sites of interest. First a trading port, then a caravan and finally they were strung towards Fiume de Giglio where a particular item that she craved presided. Synopsis: *Flight of the Phoenix (Debut) Affiliation: *The Collosus: Once a respected Magic Guild attached to the Nobility and the People of the Pergrande Kingdom it fell soon after a member was disbanded only to return and cause the death of a main member along with the whole headquarters being set fire soon after. Having left her associates and comrades of the Guild sometime ago, Elaine has little remorse for their eventual fate of being stripped of their Guild status and forced to relinquish their magic abilities to the kingdom. *Swartz: Leader of the Black Brier, a gang who used to be part of a Dark Guild that Thunder God Godfried smashed to pieces, is now a reputably strong and charismatic leader of their band of adventurers, thieves and marauders. Through Elaine's guidance and assistance they've become more of a vague threat, hitting targets and disappearing far too quickly for anyone to know whom they are. Only now do they attack an entire city in search of an elusive artifact that he seeks as much as Elaine desires it. Natural Skills/Abilities Substantial Magical Power: While Elaine of the past had used her wit and cunning to win her situations more than her magic over time she has built herself up a large reservoir of Ethernano to employ for her wide array of spells. Capable of emitting it in an invisible field of pressure that can make someone hallucinate, bewitch or even render average to weaker individuals unconscious. Not willing to face someone of high reputation on her own, she still has confidence in facing down reputable S-Class Wizards with confidence she is strong and intelligent enough to best them. *'Second Origin': Utilized to triple her Ethernano supply, Elaine activates this only as a last resort as exerting her full power can wind her if she has a prolonged use for it. One of the only reasons she'd ever use it is when she summons Fiona Angel as their own Magical Power rivals her own sealed state; a reason she only uses them as a last resort. Capable Marksman: Usually her go-to to eliminate threats of both high and low priority, she uses ruby enrcusted pistols that fire crystal encased shells that can either douse an area in a potent gas or cause an enormous explosion. Despite having no use for sights her ability to sense the presence of living creatures allows her to pinpoint targets and allow her trained eye to pick off targets nearly fifty meters away at her recorded farthest distance hitting targets. Adept Melee Fighter: Not wanting to get too close without being at an advantage, Elaine is still a capable fighter, using tools or her own body to navigate the land while fending off targets with elegant steps and pressured hits of precise impact. Having pierced a brick wall with her finger tip and easily tossed men three times her size and thrown through a building, she isn't one to be underestimated by even the most fit average magicians. Cunning Strategist: Her most prime ability was harnessing her mind to think of situations as board games, able to depict the least and highest probabilities for defeat or success. Her eye of detail even goes by her knowledge of magical items, spells, and types of attack styles some may use due to her extensive experience traversing Ishgar and her own time as a Wizard. Her sharp mind was what allowed Swartz's team to take on some of the biggest gains they've received in the five years they've been around, making her an invaluable member of their unit as well as the most dangerous of them all. Equipment/Tools Red Hermes: A pair of magic heeled boots that allow Elaine to move at high speeds and accelerate her overall momentum. Powered by the Lacrima batteries imbued into her heels, they give off the impression that she produces crimson electricity as her attacks of physical proportion are magnified. On top of this, they hilariously need to be clicked at the heels three times in order to activate. Linen of Blood Cowl: Said once to have belonged to a Magic Thief called 'The Blood Cowl.' Composed of malleable linen as soft as silk with the texture of velvet leather it is actually a high density magic alloy that can be bent, generated and manipulated indefinitely by the user's mind and body by producing the necessary Ethernano to empower it. With her hat being composed of the same material, it is one of her last lines of defense and can be unquestionably useful in her most desperate times of escaping the scene. Ruby Red: The ruby encrusted magic pistol that discharges variable bullets of crystalline Ethernano that can shower dust once released by the projectile. Depending on the "desire" of the shooter, it can incapacitate, render unconscious or spontaneously combust the given area of targets she wishes to inflict. A powerful gun it is one of her go-to weapons she has on her person. Magic Virago Magic: Having acquired a pair of cards she used Amalgmation ''in order to combine them into her one ace in the hole when she feels the need for excessive force is required. Below is the list of Elaine's Virago Spirits, Fiona and Angel. *' Fiona Angel': This pair of wing and halo toting Virago Spirits were once part of their own individual series. While Fiona is a Gunslinger Re-Quip Spirit, Angel is a Sword Re-Quip Spirit. As the Fiona Angel duo, they undergo a radical transformation that depicts them as fetishized angels that boost their overall abilities and power to higher levels. Capable of tangling with some of the most experienced S-Class Mages they can only be described as playfully destructive when they wreak havoc across the battlefield. Since they are summoned from one card, their teamwork is near flawless and they work off each other in every battlefield never once leaving one or the other to fight an enemy on their own unless they can't help it. 'Telepathy: Elaine, having acquired this Magic during her time spent in the Pergrande Kingdom Guild, uses this to great ability to maintain contact with most of her clost confidants. At times, she even "broadcasts" her mental thoughts to confuse or demoralize the enemy able to reach a far distance that can go beyond a city for kilometers on end. '''Thought Projection: An ability that is common among high class Mages, Elaine uses this ability to project her image over a great distance to engage in conversation or survey the environment. As a means of being in two places at once without having to put herself in harm's way, Elaine may use this as a means to escape or divert her enemies. Despite being intangible, Elaine can create sixteen copies simultaneously, all being capable of broadcasting their actions and their senses simultaneously back to Elaine, dispersing upon the originals will at any time. Mirror Mist Magic: A particular Magic that has been invaluable to Elaine over her years as a child and to adulthood. Capable of producing vapor from her pores and her own mouth, she can generate a coat of mist to shroud an entire city. Furthermore she can adjust it so that it wraps around individuals, making them disappear and remain unseen unless she wills it. The mist can also invade the respiratory tracts of her enemies, giving them hallucinogenic visages of their deepest rooted fears; the only drawback to this is that if she breathes it in herself she could succumb to the same affeccts. The overall variance and use for such a Magic is so wide that one wonders how Elaine can be caught or seen let alone combatted with. *'Mirror Duplicates' (Mirā Fukusei ミラー複製; Jap Trans, "Mirror Replication,"): A malevolent ability that absorbs the bare Ethernano essence of the targets and duplicates them into solid vapor constructs. Being able to reform and be nigh indestructible to ordinary means of attack their own weakness lies within the air and the moisture released to keep them in a physical shape. Should they lose that they shall cease to be, dissipating the mist as well used as a catalyst. *'Mirror Wall' (Mirā~ōru ミラーウォール; Jap Trans, "Mirror Wall,"): Producing countless images, both vague and defined, one can get lost in the faux figures that make up the area the mist inhabits. Meaning to mislead or veer people in particular directions, this magic is helpful for luring people into a trap or leading them on wild goose chases. It's main weakness is the loss of moisture in the air. *'Mirror House' (Mirāhausu ミラーハウス; Jap Trans, "Mirror House,"): The most elaborate spell yet in Mirror Mist Magic, Elaine produces a tangible construct of reflective moisture in the air. Able to lead entire platoons of men in circles while barely moving a dozen meters, the mirrored surfaces foretell the fears, past and desires of those who walk through it. Again, it's main weakness is that a high concentration of heat can erase this construct. Ruby Magic: Her most formidable Magic in terms of offense and defense, Elaine Lyte emits Ethernano from her hands, skin or feet in order to eject or manifest her 'rubies'. Starting off as a red dust for which she can direct with hand direction or with breath, it quickly solidifies and expands into large durable crystals that can bludgeon, pierce and smash objects she targets. The more nefarious uses of Ruby Magic is by breathing it into someone's respiratory tract, able to remotely control it so the dust can expand in one's lungs or slowly transmute them into a ruby encrusted statue from the inside out. Turning her own skin into ruby texture she can increase her defensive and attack strength immensely, able to retract this at will if she wishes. Forming weapons, structures or barriers with ease it is one of her most menacing Magic she can use indefinitely that has a high integrity to withstand the stresses of other offensive magic or brute force. Behind the scenes/Trivia: *Elaine Lyte, while serving as the first antagonist the Phoenix Guild initiates will face, is only the second in command of the enemies though believes herself to be of a higher priority due to her own intellect and abilities. *Elaine's appearance is based off of Carmen Sandiago. *Elaine's Virago Spirits are based off of Panty ''and ''Stocking, the Anarchy Twins, from the Anime Panty Stocking and Garter Belt. Category:Virago Mage Category:Caster Mage Category:Flight of the Phoenix Category:Swartz